Little white stick
by Evangeline Gracie
Summary: Zosia and Jesse have split up, but what will happen when Zosia finds out she's pregnant with Jesses' baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, this is my first fanfic ever and I was super nervous about putting it up, especially as it's not the most popular of pairings! I'd really appreciate it if you all reviewed it and let me know if you want me to continue it. The second chapter is in progress but with exams still ongoing I may have to upload after I finish.**

 **I do not own Holby City, however much I wish I did**

As he lay staring at the tiny person sleeping on his chest, Jesse smiled , knowing that this was the start of one of what was going to be one of the happiest years of his life, all thanks to the small bundle wrapped in his arms.

9 months earlier.

Jesse strolled into work, fashionably late as always but slightly deflated. It had been two weeks since he'd split up with Zosia and he wasn't coping well. 'god knows how she's coping' he thought to himself as he pressed the button on the lift that would take him up to Keller and to face his ex and her best friend.

As he slowly wandered into the locker rooms he felt someone bundle past him into the room. Opening the door, which had been slammed in his face, he saw a small long haired figure kneeling down with their head in the bin. A second look told him it was Zosia and he instantly rushed to her side, which was when she realised she was vomiting. Lots.

Having seen her do this many times when she crashed at his house after drunken nights out as a teenager, Jesse quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail and slowly rubbed her back. When she was finished, she fell back against his chest, without realising who she was falling back against.

'Jesse' she murmured in shock 'what are you doing?'

'You had your head in a bin Zosh, I couldn't just let you carry on throwing up and getting vomit in my hair could I now, it's the uncle Jesse part coming out in me'

Zosia managed a weak smile, stood up and immediately began to wobble.

'Hey, hey, hey, sit down you I don't want you collapsing on me now do I' Jesse exclaimed and Zosia giggled.'there's that beautiful smile I like to see' he said absent mindedly and then blushed as he realised what he'd said.'Sorry habit' Jesse muttered.'I used to say that to you all the time when you where little, do you remember?'

'Yeah I do' Zosia murmured a sad smile on her face.

'Anyway, what's up' Jesse said and Zosia looked at him slightly puzzled. ' how come I walked in on you chucking your guts up into a bin' Jesse laughed.

'oh it was a bit of a rough night, that's all' Zosia muttered, stood up and began to walk out of the room 'thanks Jesse'

'No problem sweetheart' Jesse began but was cut off by the sound of the door slamming.

Jesse stood, stunned, for a minute but then shrugged and began to get changed for the start of his shift, but as he slammed shut the door of his locker, ready to go and face the day, something fell of the top of his locker. Something white. A white stick with two little lines on. And Jesse definatley knew what that meant. And there was only one person on Keller that it could belong to. His 'neice' and ex girlfriend. Zosia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I've decided that writing is much more fun than revising so here it is, chapter 2!**

 **Thanks to NiamhMcGrady-fanpage and CArfwedsonFan91 for my first reviews, it's so nice to know you guys like it!**

 **Once again, I do not own Holby city, who knows what would happen if I did!**

Jesse stood, stunned for a minute and then shook himself back to reality. Zosia couldn't be pregnant. It was impossible. Guy had already told him about Zosia and the morning after pill incident.'But you know full well that's not 100% reliable' a little voice in his head told him. Jesse shoved the thought away, slammed the door of his locker shut, swung his stethoscope around his neck and walked out onto the floor of Keller. He would worry about Zosia and the little white stick later, right now, he had patients to treat.

A few hours and one operation later, Jesse finally had time for a break. He headed downstairs for a coffee and some fresh air but as he stepped into the lift, Dominic stepped in beside him. 'Did Dom know more about the little white stick than he did?' Jesse thought. The lift beeped and Dom pushed past Jesse giving him a cold stare on the way out. This didn't surprise him, with Dom being one of Zosia's closest friends, if he knew about those two little lines then he was bound to be angry with Jesse. Very angry.

Clutching an expresso, Jesse strolled through Keller back to the locker room, only to find that Zosia was back in the locker room on her break and it was immediately obvious that she'd been crying.'Hey' Zosia murmured.'Hey' Jesse muttered back.'God she's still beautiful, even with blurry eyes and mascara running down her face' he thought to himself.

They both stood silent for a moment but as they did, Zosia began to turn grey and for the second time in less than 4 hours found herself leaning over the bin throwing up with Jesse holding her hair back.

When she had finished, Zosia lay curled up against Jesse for a long time. 'I've missed this' Jesse thought as the beautiful young doctor lay with her head on his lap with Jesse holding her, stroking her hair and rubbing small comforting circles on her back.

After what seemed like hours, but what was only actually a few minutes, Jesse pulled himself back to reality, which he knew meant asking Zosia about the two blue lines on that little white stick.

'look Zosh, honey, I need to talk to you about something.'

Zosia looked up at Jesse with a guilty look on her face ' you found it didn't you' she said.

'Yeah' Jesse sighed.'oh Zoshie, I'm so sorry baby' Jesse pulled Zosia up and sat her down on the bench in the locker room. Zosia didn't say anything, she just buried her face into Jesse's shoulder and started to cry.

'Zosia, sweetheart, don't worry, we'll sort something, we'll cope' Jesse comforted her as she continued to sob into his scrubs.

'Zosia' he said firmly,'calm down, if you get upset, baby gets upset and that's not good for our little one okay?'

Zosia looked up at him with blurry eyes 'Jesse, I don't know what to do, what about Dad, what about us, we're not even together any more'

'Ah yeah, about that Zoshie' Jesse said.'I miss you, I love you and I want you back, you and our baby. I've been an idiot and I'm so sorry. I love you Zosia March and if you'll have me back, I'll be the best dad I can be to our baby and a much better boyfriend to you than I was before'

Zosia looked up at him 'about time' she smiled weakly. All of a sudden, Jesse's lips where on hers and the two where kissing as if nothing and nobody else mattered. After a minute or two, both realised that they where only human and needed to come up for air, giggling, Zosia kissed Jesse lightly on the lips and pulled him up, as they had only just realised that they where both still lying on the floor.

'now the only thing we have to do is tell papa' Zosia said with a terrified look on her face.

'I presume you've told Dom and Arthur?' Jesse asked.

'umm yeah' Zosia smiled

'thought so' Jesse smirked 'He didn't look to impressed with me earlier'

'well would you be if it was someone other than you that got me knocked up' Zosia teased.

'Very funny missy. Right, leave your dad to me, I have my wicked ways and I'll make sure he eventually comes round'

'Okay' Zosia grinned as Jesse kissed her gently on the lips before heading out of the locker room and towards Guy's office.'Oh and Jesse' Zosia called after him, 'Yes Zosh' He stuck his head round the door of the locker room.

'I've got an ultrasound booked for two days time if you want to come'

'Of course I'll be there Zoshie, I can't wait to see our baby' Jesse smiled and wandered off to break the news to Guy.

Zosia stood, stunned and smiling in the middle of the locker room. The whole encounter had lasted less that twenty minutes but Zosia knew that, in those twenty minutes, her life, and the life of the people around her, had changed forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So, I'm in the last two weeks of exam season I'm well over half way there, yay! And I thought that what I would do, is do one chapter about Zoisa and Jesse telling Guy about the pregnancy and then after exams, update as much as I can, with one chapter for every week of Zosia's pregnancy and then possibly continuing with this story or a sequel about life after the baby is born. I have 11 days left at school, my last exam is on the 19th June so as soon as I finish, I'll begin writing again!**

 **Thankyou to everyone who has read this and again, special thanks to CArfwedsonFan91 and NiamhMcGrady-fanpage for reviewing ! Please rate and review and later in the story vote on the polls that I will be putting up soon !**

 **Keep fangirling and enjoy tomorrow nights episode !**

 **Evie x**


End file.
